Mewtwo Strikes Back if Cap & Company Were There
by Nate Z
Summary: Can one person really have an impact on historic events? Read and see.


_When I finally saw the first movie, I couldn't help thinking how it would go if Cap and Sharon were there. So, I wrote a story about it. This did happen in my regular series, but Cap isn't writing this for reasons that will become obvious later. (See "False Legends" for more info regarding that.) Sandshrew still talks because, honestly, I love the character. Just sit back, and enjoy._

_ Oh, and I cut a bunch of stuff out (Mewtwo's origin, being Ash invited, etc.) because it would be exactly the same. It still happened, though. Just go watch the movie!_

**_Mewtwo Strikes Back_**

**_(if Cap and Company were there)_**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone, reflecting off the ocean. Not a cloud in sight. Cap, Sandshrew and Sharon sat on a picnic blanket eating. They had a nice view of the sea from where they sat. Cap ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sandshrew munched on a head of lettuce. Sharon had just finished a salad. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a jar of Pokémon food. "Would Sandshrew like some of my new recipe?" she asked.

"You cook?" Cap asked.

"Sometimes," Sharon replied. "Do you think it'd like it?"

"I dunno. Ask it."

"I would, but I can't understand it."

"Just gimme the food," Sandshrew said. Cap translated. Sharon gave the ground mouse a piece and it popped the food in its mouth. It chewed. It then spit the food back in Sharon's face. "Yuck!" it exclaimed. It rubbed its hands against its tongue, trying to scrape off the taste.

Cap fell over laughing. Sharon wiped the chewed slop from her face and scowled at the ground mouse. Cap tried to say something, but couldn't get past the laughter. He finally took out his pokédex and let it explain. "Sandshrew make good pets," it beeped. "However, they are difficult to train because most of them are picky eaters."

"You knew this?" Sharon asked coldly.

Cap could only nod.

Sharon growled and stormed off. Cap finally stopped laughing and stood up. "Maybe I should apologize," he said.

" 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' " Sandshrew said.

Cap looked at it. "What?"

"Don't go near her unless you want your head ripped off."

"Oh," Cap said. "Well, I do have some writing to do." Cap pulled out his notebook and pen and was about to get to work when he heard someone yelling.

"**_HEY YOU!_**"

Cap and Sandshrew looked ahead. The person yelling was a short kid with short blonde hair. He wore black jeans and an official Pokémon Expo hat. He had pokéballs clipped to his belt. "My name's Eric," he said. "Are you Cap?"

"Yeah," Cap replied.

"The guy who won the P-1 Grand Prix?"

"Yeah," Cap repeated, rotating his hand.

"I wanna challenge you!"

"Okay. Two on two?"

"Sounds good," Eric said, drawing a pokéball. "Go, Charizard!"

"I'll use War Jay!" Cap said, throwing his own pokéball.

In a dark room, only lighted by the glow on monitors and computer terminal, a figure watched as Cap battled. It waved its hand slightly.

"As you command," a robot-like female voice said. "He and his female companion will be invited, Master."

"Charizard, fire blast!"

"War Jay, gust!"

The dragon-like lizard fired an X of red-hot fire. The raptor Pokémon flapped its wings, creating a tornado. The tornado snuffed out the fire and the pulled Charizard into it. When it died out, Charizard landed unconscious.

Eric called Charizard back and threw another pokéball. This time, the gigantic Golem emerged.

"Good job, War Jay," Cap said as the raptor landed next to him. He threw his second pokéball and released Seamonstra. The gigantic sea monster roared.

"Roll out!" Eric commanded.

"Take it easy, Seamonstra," Cap directed. "Only use tail whip."

Golem pulled its head, arms and legs into itself and rolled toward Seamonstra. Seamonstra wanted to rip the rock creature in half, but obeyed Cap. It swung its three pronged tail. The tail hit Golem, sending it flying back. Golem reemerged and awaited orders.

"Seismic toss," commanded Eric.

Cap watched as Golem grabbed Seamonstra and leaped into the air. "Now!" he exclaimed. "Hydro morph!"

Seamonstra morphed into water and splashed against Golem. Golem screamed and crashed to the ground. The water moved off of Golem and reformed into Seamonstra.

Eric cursed as he called back Golem. Then he threw his four remaining pokéballs. Alakazam, Blastoise, Machamp and Raichu emerged. "I wanna win!" he exclaimed.

Cap was about to call Eric a cheater when he saw what looked like lighting coming from a few miles away. It gave him an idea. He threw a third pokéball straight into the air. "Raichu!" he called. "Gigashock!"

Cap's thunder mouse emerged and shot out thousands of volts of electricity at Eric's Pokémon. When Raichu landed, Eric's Pokémon were fried.

(Hey! If Squirtle can take out Machamp with bubble and Pikachu can fry a Golem, I can do this!)

Eric recalled all his Pokémon and stalked off without a word.

"Bye!" Sandshrew called after him.

"Good job, everyone," Cap said as he pet his poké-friends. "You can stay out," he said. He then let out Sin Sai, who immediately started practicing. He also let out U-Twos. U-Water,

U-Fire and Seamonstra headed for the water and started swimming. War Jay just flew above, stretching its wings.

"Raichu, my mouse!" Sandshrew called as the fellow mouse Pokémon hopped over to the blanket. "Have an apple."

Raichu accepted the fruit and they started chatting. Cap listened to them as he wrote in his notebook, even though he only understood Sandshrew. After a few minutes, Sandshrew offered Raichu some of Sharon's Pokémon food. "Uh-oh," Cap whispered.

Raichu took the piece and sniffed it. It popped the food into its mouth and ate it. "Rai!" it said, clapping its hands. It started to eat more.

"Ew!" Sandshrew said jumping back. "You **_like_** that stuff?!"

"Well, it's nice to know someone appreciates my hard work," Sharon said, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"**_AHHHH!_**" Sandshrew screamed. "Hell's fury! Hell's fury!" It ran behind Cap and curled into a ball.

"Chicken," Cap said.

"Shut up," Sandshrew retorted without unrolling.

Suddenly, everyone heard War Jay screech in warning. There was a powerful gust of wind. Sandshrew, Cap, Sharon, Raichu and Sin Sai were sprawled on their backs by the force. Their picnic flew into the ocean. Cap was the first to look up. When he did, he saw a gigantic Dragonite with a purse slung over its shoulder. "Wow," he whispered.

Everyone climbed to their feet and stared at the Dragonite. It reached into its purse and handed Cap an envelope. Cap put his notebook under his arm, opened the envelope and pulled out a small, thin machine. A holographic image of a woman in a strange dress appeared.

"Please forgive me for this abrupt letter," the woman said. "Considering you as promising Pokémon trainers of the future, we would like to invite you to the party of my Master, who is the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. The place is Pokémon Castle, New Island." The image of the woman was replaced with a map. "Please check the reply card for whether you're coming or not. Please accept the invitation of the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world." Then the image disappeared.

Cap looked in the envelope and pulled out the reply card. "I don't know," he said. "I should probably just go straight to Saffron..."

"You're scared," Sandshrew said.

"Am not!"

"Oh, of course not," Sandshrew. It then turned to Raichu. "Scared," it whispered.

"Am not!" Cap insisted. He took his pen and checked the "yes" space. He handed the card back to Dragonite.

Dragonite bowed slightly as it put the card in its purse and flew off. It was careful not to knock everyone over this time.

"See?" Cap said, looking down at Sandshrew. "I'm not scared."

"Your knees are shaking," Sandshrew said, pointing to Cap's legs.

"Visualize the eyeball."

"Visualize my claws in your throat."

"Grow up, you two!"

"U?"

"Never mind."

Back in the dark room, a window opened showing clouds around the complex. The figure slowly started to spin its hand. The clouds started to spin with the hand. The hand started to glow, and the clouds spun faster. Waves started to churn and the sky grew dark. Soon, a powerful storm was created.

The figure sat back, and smiled. _Soon,_ it thought.

Cap and Sharon ran through the rain. Cap had recalled Sandshrew so it wouldn't get wet. They ran into the marina and jumped when they saw how packed it was. "I guess a lot of people were invited," Cap said.

"Looks like," Sharon said.

They moved away from the door and looked in awe at the number of trainers and Pokémon. Cap noticed one of the trainers seemed to be rising above others. He had short blonde hair and a red scarf rapped around his head. He wore sunglasses, a sports jersey with a red shirt underneath, shorts and hi top sneakers. He wore black watch around his left wrist and had five pokéballs and a cell phone clipped to his belt. When he stopped rising, Cap could see that he was sitting on a green flying saucer. "Hey!" Cap called. "Quest! Ufo!"

Both the trainer and the mechanical Pokémon looked toward Cap. "Hey, kid!" Quest said as he rode his Pokémon over to them. He jumped off Ufo and slapped hands with Cap. "Good to see ya! Hey, Sharon."

"Hi, Quest," she replied. "How's Sara?"

"Good. So what's been happenin'? You got an invitation too?"

"Yeah," Cap replied. "I don't know if we'll be able to make it in the storm though."

No sooner than Cap said that, the harbor master and Officer Jenny announced that there would be no departures until the storm died down. The trainers argued and said how they could swim on their Pokémon. The discussion continued, but Cap and Quest couldn't hear all of it. Cap caught something about a legend and tears restoring what was lost. "Tears?" he repeated.

"What?" Quest asked.

"Nothing really," Cap said. "I just heard something that reminded me of a story that Grandad used to tell me. Some old myth or legend about a storm that wiped out everything. And the tears of the survivors somehow restored everything. There was something about a sacrifice and I'm pretty sure there was a moral, but I can't remember. It was a pretty cool story, I just haven't heard it in a while."

"Yeah, I think I heard that before," Quest said. "I don't remember it either though."

"Hey! Where's Sharon?" Cap asked looking around. She had vanished.

"There she is," Quest said, pointing outside. Sharon was outside standing in the rain. "What's she doing out there?"

"Let's find out," Cap said getting up. He headed outside. Quest recalled Ufo and followed.

Sharon stared out in the direction of New Island. Her arms were crossed across her chest and the wild was blowing her hair wildly. _I don't like this,_ she thought. _This all seems like the dreams I had during..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Quest and Cap walking next to her. "What are you doing?" Cap asked.

"Thinking," she replied.

The three of them noticed three other trainers riding on their Pokémon toward New Island. "That's what I'd do," Quest said, "if I still had Tekkagator. No way Ufo could stay balanced in these winds. I guess I'll have to sit this one out." He looked at Cap. "Good luck, kid!" he said to the younger trainer. "Hit this guy once for me." With that, he turned around and went back inside.

Cap and Sharon stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Sharon broke the silence by saying "Well?"

Cap looked at her.

"Are we going or not? If not, I'm going inside."

Cap replied by taking a off his pokéballs from his belt and opening it. Seamonstra emerged and awaited orders. "Get on," he said.

Sharon climbed on Seamonstra's right shoulder and Cap climbed on the left. "Let's go, Seamonstra!" he said. Seamonstra carefully wrapped its tail around its two passengers and leaped into the water.

Normally, Seamonstra would swim with grace and ease under the water no matter what the weather was like. This time, it had to stay above the surface so Cap and Sharon could breathe. This proved incredibly difficult because of the storm. They were knocked under water several times. It almost lost its hold on them. It roared in frustration and started to use hydro morph.

"**_SEAMONSTRA!_**" Cap exclaimed. "**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_**"

The next thing he knew he and Sharon were underwater. He panicked, but then found he could breathe. It was very difficult, but he could. He looked to his right and saw Sharon was in the same situation. Then they started moving rapidly toward New Island.

"Please display your invitation," the woman from the hologram said.

Ash displayed the small machine to her. The hologram was reactivated and it said that Ash, Misty and Brock were invited. The woman was about to lead them into the huge castle when a huge blob of water came out of the ocean and landed on the pier. Cap and Sharon were inside. The water oozed into a puddle and the two trainers fell on their knees. Liquid drained out of their lungs and flowed into the puddle. The puddle then formed into Seamonstra.

"What the heck?" Cap said, taking out his pokédex.

"When Seamonstra uses the hydro morph attack, it does not actually become water," it explained. "It becomes a liquid similar to water, but very rich in oxygen."

"Oh," Cap said. He stood up and put his pokédex away.

"Hey, it's you!" Ash said when he recognized Cap.

"The name's Cap," he replied. "Could you remember it this time?"

"Sorry," Ash said.

"Hi. Remember me?" Brock asked Sharon, in his I-see-a-pretty-girl voice and face.

She sighed. "How could I forget?" She waited for Brock to back off. When he didn't, she punched him in the face.

"OW!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "Forgot about that."

"Please display your invitation," the woman repeated. Cap did so. She lead them into the huge castle. Once inside the woman said "Please release your Pokémon from their pokéballs and introduce yourself to the other trainers. My Master will be with you shortly."

Sharon released Lullaby, Tiger, Phantom, Mariah, Slasher and Vixen. Cap let out Sin Sai, U-Twos, Raichu, War Jay and Sandshrew. "I think my ball has a leak," Sandshrew muttered.

Cap noticed that Ash only released two more Pokémon (Bulbasaur and Squirtle), Brock released four (Vulpix, Geodude, Onix and Zubat) and Misty only released two (Psyduck and Staryu).

Cap walked over to the table in the center of the room and sat down. Sandshrew and Raichu jumped onto the table and started eating the fruit that was in bowels on the table. The room was huge. Against the center wall was a long spiral staircase. On the bottom of the stairs was a platform surrounded by a small pool of water. To either side of the staircase were two more pools, both of which had Pokémon in or around them.

"How'd you guys get here?" Ash asked. It wasn't till then Cap noticed the other three trainers at the table.

"That storm was nothing for my Pidgeot," one trainer said. He had short black hair and was dressed in a red and orange jacket with matching pants. In front of him was the giant bird Pokémon, Pidgeot. "My name's Corey," he said, "and that's the rest of my team." He pointed to a far wall. By the wall was a Venusaur, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Scyther and Rhyhorn.

"You haven't met my Pokémon yet," said a girl who was petting a Wigglytuff. "I'm Neesha," she said as Wigglytuff hopped over to a group of Pokémon. There was a Dewgong in one of the pools, and a Ninetales, Blastoise, Rapidash and Vileplume around it.

"And I, Fergus," said the last trainer, "rode my Gyarados over." He gestured to the other pool. Inside the pool was a Gyarados, Seadra, Tentacruel, Golduck, and Vaporeon. A Nidoqueen stood in the background.

"Wow. A Gyarados," Ash said. "I heard those are hard to train."

"Yeah," Fergus admitted. "But once they are, there's not a Pokémon more reliable."

"I beg to differ," Cap said. "My Seamonstra is pretty reliable. I rode it here."

"Yeah, right," Fergus said. "Like you have a Seamonstra!"

"Actually..." Cap said as the sea monster Pokémon walked up behind him.

Fergus leaped back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "How come its not ripping everyone in two?"

Cap laughed. "It's true that Seamonstra mostly feel rage and anger, but they also have a strong sense of loyalty if you raise them right. In fact, it's saved my life a couple of times." Cap took a quick look at Seamonstra when he was done explaining. _He has a point though,_ he thought. _Seamonstra seems...docile._

"Where's everyone else?" Sharon asked.

"My Master is only interested in meeting the strongest trainers," the woman said in her robotic tone. "Those who could not make it through the storm are of no interest to him."

"A test," Sharon said. She leaned down to pet Vixen, who was talking with Brock's Vulpix._ I really don't like this,_ she thought. _I'm really glad I had one of the officers look after my knapsack for me._

The trainers and Pokémon waited patiently. They chatted with each other about training and their separate experiences. Brock hit on Neesha. Raichu and Sandshrew were having a discussion with Pikachu and the Sandslash. Sin Sai practiced its fighting. War Jay was having some sort of talk with Pidgeot. Cap looked at Seamonstra, worried.

Suddenly, the room grew dark and a beam of blue light came down the staircase. All the Pokémon started to get mad or scared. Seamonstra returned to its enraged state. Sin Sai was emotionless as usual, but stopped fighting and watched.

A creature started to descend the beam of light. The creature looked slightly feline. It was almost seven feet tall. It had two long, strong hind legs and stood upright. It had two long, but thin arms, with three ball shaped fingers on the hands. Its head had two large, intelligent but evil looking purple eyes, a short muzzle with two nostril slits, and two short horn-like ears on the top of its head. A tube extended from the back of its head to a place between its shoulders. It was completely grayish-white, except for its stomach, which was purple. The purple extended to a long, thick tail.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the woman said, "allow me to introduce the most powerful trainer and the most powerful Pokémon in the world. My Master, Mewtwo!" The creature landed on the platform and the lights came back on. Mewtwo stared down at the trainers.

"This is ridiculous!" Corey said jumping to his feet. "A Pokémon can't be a trainer!"

"**_Silence, human!_**" Mewtwo retorted, speaking in an powerful, echoing, telepathic voice. Its eyes flared with blue light and Corey went flying across the table. Sharon caught him before he collided with a wall. "**_I make the rules now,_**" Mewtwo said coldly. It turned to the woman and said "**_I no longer have use for you._**" It waved its hand.

The woman fainted and her hat fell off, revealing long red hair. Nurse Joy! Brock caught her before she hit the ground. "Joy?" he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Joy slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?" she asked.

"**_You've been under my control for the past month,_**" Mewtwo said. "**_Your knowledge of Pokémon physiology proved useful._**"

"You bastard!" Fergus shouted. "Gyarados, hyper beam!"

"Sin Sai, cross!" Cap added.

Gyarados fired a beam of golden light from its mouth. Sin Sai took its sais and crossed them at the blades. They started to glow red. Sin Sai separated them and a beam of crimson energy fired at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo simply raised its hands and the beams stopped in front of them. Mewtwo moved its hands in opposite directions, crossing them across its chest and sending the hyper beam toward Sin Sai and the cross toward Gyarados. Both the Pokémon took the hit dead on. Gyarados collided with the water in the pool creating a mini tidal wave. Sin Sai was sent soaring and didn't stop until it collided with a wall.

"**_That was easy,_**" Mewtwo said.

Cap ran over to Sin Sai and helped the ninja to its feet. "What do you want?!" Cap demanded.

"Rai!"

"Pika!"

"**_I worked with humans once, but I was disappointed,_**" Mewtwo explained. "**_Humans are the worst creatures, and inferior to Pokémon. If creatures that are weak and cruel, like humans, control this world, this planet will come to ruin._**"

"So you're going to help Pokémon takeover?" Brock asked.

"**_No,_**" Mewtwo replied. "**_Pokémon have allowed themselves to be enslaved by humans. They live for humans._**"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. "Pi pika Pikachu!"

"**_What?!_**" Mewtwo said. "**_You say that this human is your friend? That you CHOOSE to be with him?!_**"

Pikachu nodded.

"**_You're just as foolish as the rest,_**" Mewtwo said. Its eyes flared blue and the electric mouse was sent flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he leaped to catch his Pokémon. He succeeded.

"Are you stupid?" Sandshrew asked Mewtwo.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"Ask any Pokémon in here," Sandshrew continued. "They'll probably say the same thing as that Pikachu! You'd have to be a moron not to see that!"

"**_Are you mocking me?_**" demanded Mewtwo.

"Nothing personal," Sandshrew said. "I mock everyone. Dumbass. 'Are you mocking me?' Jeez."

"**_How DARE you!_**" Mewtwo screamed. It fired another psychic attack and threw Sandshrew into a wall.

Sandshrew slowly slid off the wall back to the floor. It sat up and rubbed its head. "Sic 'em, Seamonstra," it muttered.

Seamonstra roared and lunged at Mewtwo. The psychic cat didn't even look at the sea monster to send it flying into the wall. Sandshrew barely moved out of the way before the creature landed on it.

"**_Don't you understand?_**" Mewtwo asked the other Pokémon. "**_Humans cannot live without enslaving something._**" A blue aurora formed around Cap and he started to float. "**_They even enslaved their own people, claiming the color of their skin made them inferior! I invited him as an example of this._**" It pointed at Cap. "**_They forced his people, the 'blacks,' to do their work for them. Beat them, mistreated them..._**"

"I personally prefer 'Negro,' " Cap said. "And your still wrong."

Mewtwo looked at him.

"Humanity has done some horrible things," Cap continued, "but that doesn't give you the right to play god. And your argument makes you sound like the same virus your trying to wipe out. Tell me, Mewtwo. Who's going to rule your..."

Mewtwo didn't let Cap finish. It threw him into the wall like a rag doll. Cap weakly climbed to his feet with Sin Sai's help.

"If you're a Pokémon," Corey said, "I don't see why I can't capture you! Go, Rhyhorn!"

The rock Pokémon ran at Mewtwo. It got two inches from the feline when it suddenly froze in mid air. Mewtwo sent in soaring back toward Corey's other Pokémon. "**_It's no use,_**" said Mewtwo. "**_I was created to be the strongest Pokémon in this world. Your attacks cannot weaken me._**"

"Maybe not," Sharon said. "Phantom, destiny bond!"

The swirling ball of mist flew over her shoulder and fired a cloud of red energy. The energy cloud swirled around Mewtwo's head and disappeared.

"Okay, everyone," Sharon ordered. "Attack Phantom until it faints."

"**_Don't bother,_**" Mewtwo said.

"Gastlyyyyyyy!" Phantom screamed. The air around it crackled with energy for a few seconds, then the energy cloud shot out of Mewtwo and collided with Phantom. It fell to the ground.

"Phantom!" Sharon cried.

"**_An admirable attempt,_**" Mewtwo said, "**_but futile._**"

"You say you're the world's most powerful trainer..." Ash said.

"Prove it!" Misty finished.

Mewtwo's eyes again glowed blue.

Suddenly, three holes opened in the floor and a Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard emerged from them. They all had strange markings on their bodies. "**_Like most trainers,_**" Mewtwo said, "**_I, too, started with Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Only, I altered their genetic structures and made them far more superior than the originals._**"

" 'Originals'?" Ash repeated.

"He means they're clones," Cap said figuring it out. "Mew**two**? Has anyone here ever heard of Mew?"

"Impossible!" Brock exclaimed.

"Actually," Sharon said, "it makes perfect sense. It's deemed Pokémon unworthy of the world, so..."

"He's going to replace them with clones!" Neesha exclaimed in horror.

Mewtwo nodded. "**_It's only a matter of time before my storm destroys humanity..._**"

"No it won't!" Corey shouted. "My Venusaur can take that phoney! Right, Brute-Root?"

"Venus!" said Corey's Venusaur in a deep voice.

"Shell Shocker will mop the floor with that clone!" Neesha added.

"Blastoise!" yelled her Blastoise in a powerful voice.

"It may not have a nickname," Ash said taking out another pokéball, "but I still have...Charizard." He threw the pokéball.

Charizard emerged in front of Mewtwo and puffed out smoke through its nose defiantly. It looked up at Mewtwo and breathed a powerful flamethrower attack at it. Mewtwo was completely engulfed in flame.

"Charizard, I didn't say start," Ash said in surprise.

After a few seconds, the water around the platform came alive and extinguished the fire. Mewtwo stood unharmed. "**_Your Charizard is poorly trained,_**" it said.

Both Charizard and Ash growled.

Mewtwo chuckled evilly. There was a strange noise and the wall behind Mewtwo vanished, revealing a large outdoor stadium. Mewtwo turned and flew to it, its three clones following loyally. All the trainers and their Pokémon followed.

_There's got a be a way to stop this guy,_ Cap thought. _Maybe if I catch him by surprise with....with who?!_ He looked at Ash. Than at Ash's Charizard. Then at Pikachu. He got an idea. "Raichu!" he whispered.

His electric mouse looked back, then ran over to his side. "I have an idea," he said taking out Raichu's pokéball. "Return." When Raichu was in its ball, he took out his pokédex and exchanged it for a pokéball with a black microchip embedded on the top.

The lights in the stadium came on. Mewtwo and its clones stood at one of the ring. The trainers and all their Pokémon on the other. "**_Who is my first opponent?_**" Mewtwo asked arrogantly.

"I am!" Corey exclaimed. "Go, Brute-Root! Razor leaf!"

Brute-Root ran into the ring. Mewtwo simply pointed ahead and the clone Venusaur entered the ring as well. Brute-Root fired a hail of leaves, but the cloned Venusaur deflected them all with vine whips. It then grabbed Brute-Root with the whips and hurled it across the ring. Brute-Root landed next to Corey and the trainer tried to help it up.

"**_Next?_**" Mewtwo asked.

"Get 'im, Shell Shocker!" Neesha ordered. "Hydro pump!"

Her Blastoise entered the ring, as did Mewtwo's. Shell Shocker fired powerful jets of water from the cannons on its back. The clone jumped up and started to spin. It deflected the water and rammed into Shell Shocker, sending the real one flying back to its trainer.

Mewtwo laughed as its Blastoise went back to its side. "**_Next?_**" it repeated.

"Alright, Charizard," Ash said, "Use your speed and you'll win easily."

Charizard just roared and flew into the ring. Mewtwo's Charizard met it in the air. The battle that followed was awesome, but in the end, Ash's Charizard was defeated as well. It crashed in front of him. "Charizard!" Ash cried running to its side. "Are you okay?"

Mewtwo and its clones laughed.

"**NOW!**" Cap yelled, as he opened the pokéball with the microchip. "Charipik, electrical fire!"

The lizard mouse materialized and fired a powerful jet of flame surrounded by lightning. It hit Venusaur and fried it. "**Char!**" Charipik exclaimed. Upon Cap's order, it fired two more electrical fires, taking down Charizard and Blastoise. It was about to launch another at Mewtwo, when the cat fired a bolt of psi energy, sending the genetic splice back to Cap.

"Return!" Cap said. He fired the red beam before the lizard mouse was hurt further. He exchanged it back for Raichu and thought sadly _Now what?_

"**_Are you finished?_**" Mewtwo asked. There was no answer from anyone. "**_As victor, I claim my prize._**" it spread its arms and three strange pokéballs came out of no where. They were all black and had red eyes instead of the white button. "**_Your Pokémon!_**"

The pokéballs flew forward and sucked in Brute-Root, Shell Shocker and Charizard before anyone could understand what was going on. It didn't take them long, since a whole fleet of the "dark balls" came out of no where and started sucking up Pokémon left and right. Everyone ran back inside.

Cap looked for his Pokémon. He saw Sin Sai deflecting the dark balls with shuriken and sai throw, but the ninja was eventually captured. The U-Twos lasted even a shorter time. War Jay managed to stay ahead of the dark balls and destroy a few. It lasted the longest, but was eventually captured as well.

"**_CAP!_**"

Cap turned around to see Sandshrew running away from a small group of the dark balls. "Help me!!"

"**_SANDSHREW!_**" Cap called. He ran toward his best friend. He made it just as the ground mouse was sucked into one of the dreaded spheres. "No!" Cap yelled. He grabbed the ball and held on for dear life. But as he ran with it, he tripped and it slipped out of his grip. He soon lost it in the hail. "**_NOOOO!_**" he cried. He just sat down and listened to the other trainers cry for their losses.

"Give me back my Psyduck!"

"Onix! Geodude! **_VULPIX!!_**"

"Tiger! Vixen!"

"I know," Ash said. "They can't be captured if they're already in their pokéballs!"

Cap turned around in time to see the two pokéballs in Ash's hands somehow get pulled into the dark balls. Then he realized he still had Raichu's ball in his hand. "Run, Raichu!" he said, opening it. The electric mouse quickly ran without looking back.

Mewtwo laughed as he watched. "**_As you can see,_**" it said, "**_there's nothing you can do._**"

Just then, Seamonstra leaped at it, trying to slash its face. "**_You again,_**" Mewtwo said casually as he sent the sea monster away. Before Seamonstra hit the wall, it morphed into liquid, reformed and lunged at Mewtwo again. "**_Aren't we persistent,_**" Mewtwo said coolly as ever, sending it back. Again, it morphed, reformed and lunged. Again, Mewtwo sent it flying back. Seamonstra repeated this process, but this time, Mewtwo held it in midair. "**_You bore me,_**" it said coldly as a dark ball captured Seamonstra and took it away.

Sharon looked around desperately. She couldn't find any of her team anywhere. Then she saw Phantom. The ghost looked terrified even though the dark balls went right through it. "Phantom!" she called.

The Gastly looked at her with a look that said "Help me!"

She gave Phantom a signal with her hands. It looked more scared, but nodded. Then a dark ball pulled it in and went down a tube with all the others that had Pokémon inside.

"I hope that worked," was all she could say.

Raichu continued to run. It soon caught up with Pikachu, but they didn't acknowledge each other. They ran up the spiral stairs, the dreaded spheres right behind them. Someway up the stairs, out of desperation, Raichu fired a jolt of energy at the spheres. They fell down. "Rai?" it said. "Chu Rai?"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as the balls came back up at them. The two mice ran faster, taking turns shocking the balls away. Soon, Pikachu became to tired to run. Raichu took the smaller mouse, put it on its back and started running again. Raichu heard Pikachu's trainer coming up behind them, but didn't dare slow down.

Raichu started to get tired and slowed down despite its efforts not to. Pikachu told Raichu to leave it, but Raichu refused. Ash finally caught up with them and took Pikachu. "Thanks, Raichu," he said.

Raichu looked behind them and saw the horde of dark balls gaining on them. It was bout to run again, when it slipped and stated to fall. As it fell, one of the dark balls came up to it. It tried to shock it away, but was pulled inside instead. (You all know what happened to Ash and Pikachu.)

After all the Pokémon were stolen, the trainers stood in the stadium. Mewtwo stood over them, the apparently recovered clones of Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise next to him.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Misty demanded. "Stealing's against the rules!"

"**_I make the rules,_**" Mewtwo repeated. It raised its hand and two large doors behind the trainers opened, revealing the storm that was raging outside. "**_I decided to let you all leave,_**" it said, "**_since my storm will more than likely destroy you like it will the rest of Pokémon and humanity._**"

"That makes sense," Cap said sarcastically.

"I'm going to stop you," Sharon said grimly, "one way or another!" She leaped up and kicked Mewtwo in the face. She was about to follow it up when she found she couldn't move.

"**_I was expecting you to join me,_**" Mewtwo said. "**_We are kindred spirits after all._**"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sharon said colder than anyone thought humanly possible.

Mewtwo chuckled. "**_Of course not._**" He tossed her aside. Brock tired to catch her, but was knocked down instead.

Just then, there was a series of explosions. All the Pokémon walked in to the ring and gathered around Mewtwo.

"Sandshrew!" Cap exclaimed happily. The ground mouse didn't respond. "Wha?"

"They're clones!" Neesha exclaimed in horror.

Mewtwo laughed. "**_The zero hour is at hand,_**" it said joyfully. "**_My storm shall make this world pure and THE CLONES SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH!_**"

"I can't let you do that," said a familiar voice. Everyone, Pokémon and human, turned around. Out of the smoked of the explosions walked Ash, followed by all the real Pokémon. He ran up to punch Mewtwo in the chest. He got half way there and was frozen in place.

"**_How do you intend to stop me?_**" Mewtwo asked mockingly. It made a backhand motion. Ash was sent flying, farther than any other of Mewtwo's victims. He was about to collide with a tower, when suddenly a pink bubble appeared. Ash bounced on it a few times before landing on the tower safely.

"**_What?!_**" Mewtwo exclaimed in shock.

A small, pink creature appeared out of no where and laughed. It had big feet, small hands, big cute eyes, a long, thin tail and no visible mouth. It created another bubble and bounced on it happily. "Mew!" it said happily in a cute voice.

"No way," Cap whispered.

"It-it can't be," added Brock.

"It's..." Misty said.

"**_Mew!_**" Mewtwo finished coldly. "**_At last!_**" It launched a black orb of psychic energy at the Mew, popping its bubble.

"Mew?" it said curiously.

"**_I was created from you,_**" Mewtwo said angrily. It charged up two more psi orbs. "**_I was created to be better than you!_**" It threw the psi orbs.

Mew dodged the blasts easily and giggled. It flew closer to Mewtwo and said mockingly "Mew mew mew mew mew!" It then flew away. Mewtwo flew after it, throwing more psi orbs.

"I don't believe it," Sandshrew said quietly.

Cap had forgotten about it and not noticed it had moved next to him. "Believe what?" Cap asked.

"Mew," Sandshrew replied, "thinks Mewtwo is playing tag!"

"**_Why won't you fight me?!_**" Mewtwo demanded as it threw more orbs. "**_Are you afraid to find out the truth? That I am more powerful?_**"

Mew didn't answer. It happily dodged or teleported away, laughing the whole time. They eventually were back above the trainers, Pokémon and clones. It was then Mewtwo successfully hit Mew with an orb. Mew screamed as it went flying out of sight.

All the humans and real Pokémon gasped in horror. Mewtwo laughed triumphantly.

Suddenly, a pink comet came out of the dark sky and knocked Mewtwo to the ground. Everyone looked and saw a very unhappy Mew floating above Mewtwo. "**_So,_**" Mewtwo said floating back into the air, "**_you have some fight in you after all._**"

"Mew!" Mew said. "Mew meeew mew mew meeeeew **_mew!_** Mew mew mew!" It continued raving as everyone listened.

Sandshrew scratched its head. "No good can come of this," it said.

"What?" Cap asked. "What's Mew saying?"

"It's going on about how it's what's inside of everyone that counts and gives someone strength. That true strength comes from the heart."

"But it's right."

"I know, but Mewtwo's only going to get pissed and..."

"**_Inside?_**" Mewtwo said as if on cue. "**_INSIDE?! I've blocked their special abilities with my psychic powers. We'll see if true strength comes from the inside!_**" It looked down at its army of clones. "**_Go! Destroy them!_**"

The clones and the real Pokémon charged forward and started fighting. Mew became surrounded in pink energy and Mewtwo was surrounded in blue energy. They started to battle in the air. And thus, the battle began.

Cap watched with a mixture of horror and disgust. He saw two pairs of Scyther and Vulpix slashing and biting each other. Two Onix binding each other almost into a knot. A pair of Bulbasaur and Squirtle tackled each other. He saw his War Jay and its clone clawing and pecking each other. His U-Twos were fighting the opposite parts of their clone (U-Fire vs U-Water). A pair of Seamonstra slashed at each other angrily. He turned to Sandshrew, only to see it was running away from its own clone. "This is terrible," he whispered. He walked up to Sharon and said "There's gotta be something we...."

"Hold on," she said. She was studying the battle intensely. "Do you see a pair of Gastly?" she asked.

Cap looked. "No."

"Good," Sharon said. "Phantom?" she called.

"Gastly," came a hushed reply. Phantom de-cloaked and re-cloaked long enough for Sharon and Cap to see it.

"I thought it was captured," Cap said.

"Illusion casting," Sharon said. "Apparently the eyes on those things really were eyes." Then she said to Phantom "I need you to find that Dragonite and try to talk it into helping us."

"Gastly."

"What do you need the Dragonite for?" Cap asked.

"This battle is pointless," Sharon explained, "and while it's being fought that storm is getting closer to the mainland. I'm hoping that since Dragonair can control the weather, so can Dragonite."

Cap nodded and continued to watch the horrible battle.

Sin Sai dodged another kick from its clone. Normally, the ninja welcomed battle, but it could see no point in fighting itself. It tried to dodge another kick, but was hit. It landed hard and tried to climb back up.

"Fight me!" signed the clone.

"Why?" Sin Sai signed back.

The clone looked confused for a second then repeated itself.

"There is no reason to fight," Sin Sai gestured, climbing to its feet. "No reason means there is no honor to be won."

"Fool!" the clone signed. "If you do not fight, you will surely die here."

"I prefer death to dishonor."

Phantom floated through the castle, passing through walls and locked doors. It finally came upon a room that was home to the Dragonite. "Gas-Gastly!" it called.

The Dragonite looked at it, confused.

"Gastly gas gas," Phantom said. It explained what was happening with images and asked for Dragonite's help. It waited for Dragonite to respond.

It did not get response it hoped for.

The humans continued to watch the battle. Cap looked up in the sky and saw a pink and blue energy aurora colliding with each other. He also saw the storm getting closer and closer to land. "I hope Phantom gets through to Dragonite," he whispered.

As if on cue, Phantom passed through the tower and soared away extremely fast. The Dragonite then crashed through the tower and fired a hyper beam at the ghost Pokémon. Phantom dodged, turned around and fired night shade. Dragonite didn't seem phased. They continued to fight in the air, Phantom mostly keeping on the defensive.

"So much for that idea," Sharon said sadly.

Just then, Ash fell from somewhere (I don't remember where he was at this point). "Ash!" Misty cried. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said weakly. Nurse Joy leaned down and examined him. Cap and Sharon ran over.

"This is madness," Brock said. "Both the clones and the originals have the right to live."

Ash climbed to his feet and help his shoulder. "Someone's gotta stop them," he said quietly.

Mew and Mewtwo floated down to opposite sides of the ring and fired blasts of psychic energy at each other. The blasts met at the center of the ring and exploded. The shockwave shattered the lights of the stadium and knocked all the other Pokémon down. They charged up for another blast.

"Someone's gotta stop them," Ash repeated. He ran into ring.

"**_ASH!_**" Misty cried "What are you doing?!"

"Stop fighting!" Ash shouted as he ran. "**_STOP FIGHTING!!!_**" he reached the center of the ring, just as Mew and Mewtwo released the power blast. Ash was completely engulfed in the energy. When the energy faded, Ash fell to the ground. He didn't move. Everything stopped.

"Mew?" said Mew sadly.

"**_Fool,_**" Mewtwo said. "**_A human thought it could stop our power._**"

"Please no," was all Misty said.

"He-he didn't," Cap stammered. "He couldn't. He wouldn't."

"He did," Sharon said.

Pikachu ran over to its trainer's body. "Pika pi," is said quietly. It nudged against his head. "Pika pi?" it repeated. It backed up a few paces. "**_CHUUU!_**" it shouted as it shocked Ash. It repeated this several times.

"Raichu, go help," Cap said. He didn't take his eyes off Ash's body.

Both the electric mice shocked and shocked, but there was no response.

Cap's shock soon turned to anger. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He glared at Mewtwo. "Are you happy?!" he demanded.

Mewtwo looked at him.

"Are you happy?! He's **_dead!_** Dead because you just don't get it! I'm black, okay? But my best friend is brown and tan! My other friends are white and blue and red and green and covered with feathers! One of my friends almost killed me! And do I care? **_NO!_** None of that $h!t matters! I'd probably be friends with you if you weren't such an $$hole! This is **_our_** world! Not just the humans'! Not just the Pokémon's! Not just the clones'! It's the only world we got! **_SO LEARN TO LIVE IN IT!!!_**"

Cap fell down on his knees, and wept. All the Pokémon and clones started to cry as well. Even the normally emotionless Sin Sai and the disobedient Charizard wept for Ash.

Mewtwo watched the scene with no visible emotion. Then, a single tear came from its eye, rolled down its cheek and splashed on the floor. "**_I've been such a fool,_**" it said mournfully.

Then it happened. From the tears, drops of blue energy emerged and headed for Ash. Ash's body started to glow. The glowing grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away. When the light faded, everyone looked back to see Ash standing there, alive and well.

"I-I'm alive?" he said in shock.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as it jumped into Ash's arms.

"ASH!" Misty called as she ran over to him. She hugged him tight and said in a menacing tone "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

Sandshrew wiped its eyes. It looked up at Sin Sai, who was standing next to it. "Aw, is the big, bad ninja crying?" it asked in fake sympathy. It then dodged the series of shurikens Sin Sai threw at it.

"**_You gave your life,_**" Mewtwo said, "**_to try to get me to see the error of my ways. I have much to learn._**"

"Mew," said Mew flying over next to Mewtwo. "Mew mew mew mew."

Mewtwo nodded. It started to glow with blue light as it floated into the air. All the clones and Dragonite started to glow and float into the air as well. They started to fly away with Mew at their sides.

"Hey!" Cap called. "Where are you going?"

"**_Someplace far,_**" came Mewtwo's answer. "**_Someplace where I can learn what you all obviously already know. I will always remember what happened here today. But, perhaps, for you, it is better off forgotten..._**"

"Cap? Cap! **_CAP!_**"

Cap snapped out of his deep thought. In front of him was Sharon and Quest. He was back in the marina. "Sleeping with your eyes open?" Sharon asked.

"Actually, I think so," Cap replied scratching his head through his hat.

"Well, the storm's over," Sharon said.

"Already?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, it's weird," Quest said. "First, it's bright and beautiful. Then it's all stormy. Then it's nice again. It's weird, but I gotta get going. It was great to see you two again."

Cap and Sharon watched as Quest went outside, let out Ufo, got on the flying sacer and flew away. "We'd better get going too if want to make it to Saffron," Sharon said.

"Right," Cap said getting to his feet. "How'd we wind up here anyway?"

Sharon thought for a minute. "I haven't a clue, but there's no reason to dwell on it."

They went outside and Cap let out all of his Pokémon. "Hey," Sandshrew said, pointing. "There's that Ash kid. Let's go get revenge!"

"Maybe some other time," Cap said. He looked at the clouds. His eyes widened as he saw something fly by.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Cap said, "but I thought I saw a Mew."

Sharon laughed. "You are crazy! I better get Officer Jenny before you snap!"

"Sic her, Sandshrew!" Cap ordered.

"You sic her," Sandshrew shot back.

Seamonstra roared and headed for Sharon.

"Whoa," Cap said getting between his two friends. "I was kidding, Seamonstra. Let's get going for real."

As they walked away, Sharon asked "Did you really see a Mew?"

"I don't know," Cap replied. "If I did see one though, I wish I had the chance to catch it. It'd be so cool to just see one close up."

The two friends continued to talk as they walked down the road, awaiting what fate had in store for them.

**_The End_**

**Coming Soon:** "Sandshrew's Vacation!"

Just kidding!


End file.
